Blessed With A Curse
by I Am Atrocity
Summary: This was his curse, and his blessing. A/U. H/Hr. Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. Don't like, Don't read. One-shot. Language warning. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'll give you a clue as to who does: her last name starts with an 'R' and ends with a 'G' and it rhymes with 'Bowling'.

A/N: I should be working on my other story 'Redemption' but this idea just popped up while I was listening to Bring Me The Horizon who owns the song that this fic is named after. AU. Harry/Hermione. One-shot. Weasley/Dumbledore bashing.

**Blessed With A Curse**

**by**

**I Am Atrocity**

I hated that it had to be like this but there just didn't seem to be any other way. Yeah it would hypothetically mean that I had lost but at the same time it was the goal I had been working towards since the night my parents had been murdered, whether I knew it or not. It had all been laid out before me since that dark Halloween. I had always been a puppet and it pissed me off to know that Dumbledore, the man who he had looked up to for so long and thought of as a grandfather, had been the the one pulling the fucking strings. If the old bastard wasn't already dead I would kill him myself.

Don't even get me started on Voldemort. If the dumb ass wasn't such a superstitious coward then none of this would have happened. Everyone knows that prophecies only have power if the people involved believe the damned things and thanks to old Tom believing it he drug me along for the ride. Yeah, thanks a bundle Tom! This is just what I always wanted. To grow up and fall in love then die before I even get the chance to tell the girl about it.

Yeah you heard that right, I'm in love, three guesses who. If you guessed Ginny or Luna, you are wrong. If you guessed Cho, guess what! Wrong again. But if you guessed Hermione, then you win the bragging rights of getting this right. I know it's not much of a prize but hey it's all I have to offer. Now you might be wondering how I fell in love with my best friend. I'll tell you: I don't know. Simple as that.

I'd like to think that it has always been this way. And that is possible since I had only begun to feel this way since Ron deserted us in the middle of our hunt for the Horcruxs. Why is that relevant you might ask, well you see pretty much all of the Weasleys, excluding Fred, George and Bill, have been on Dumble's payroll since before I even started at Hogwarts and it is my firm belief that love potions were involved.

Meddling old goat. Well if he is a goat then that makes me the sacrificial lamb. Thanks to Voldemort and this damned scar on my forehead I've never been able to have a normal life. No loving family and the only girlfriend I've ever had was a gold-digging slag. On top of that the girl I love is 'in love' with the git who deserted us and left us for dead, then reappeared weeks later as if nothing had happened. How I hate him.

Now the reason I love Hermione should be blatantly obvious. She was my first TRUE friend, she NEVER turned her back on me (not even when I was being a jerk or dragging her along on potentially dangerous excursions), her loyalty is unshakable and she is perhaps the strongest person I know. And she is, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Yes Hermione 'Plain' Jane Granger is beautiful. I was first made aware of that fact in our fourth year at the Yule Ball. I was such a fool for not noticing earlier and if I could go back I would ask her to the ball as soon as it's announced. But I can't go back, I can't change anything and now I won't even be able to tell her how I feel before I die.

The trees of the Forbidden Forest make it hard to see around me but I ignore that feeling of being watched and continue on towards my fate.

This is my curse, and my blessing. It's all I've ever known. Live for the light, fight for the light, suffer for the light and finally die for the light. Well as far as I'm concerned the light can go bugger itself for all I care. But I can't really say that as that would be taking the easy way, the cowards way out. I may be a lot of things but a coward isn't one of them. I'll face Death head on with my head held high. With dignity and pride.

I can see the clearing now, and Voldemort waiting on the far side of it. A sadistic smile spreads across his face and without even waiting for me to fully enter the clearing he raises his wand and shoots a sickly green spell at me. The Avada Kadavra. The Killing Curse. Then it all goes black.

The light is blinding as I open my eyes. I look around me and take in my surroundings. There's a large homey looking two-story cottage house and all around are wide open fields filled with flowers. My parents are there. And so is Sirius. I run to them and embrace them. They are laughing joyfully, it's a beautiful sound, and their eyes are shining with happiness. If this is Heaven then it ain't so bad. The only person missing to make it perfect is Hermione. Hermione. A cold painful weight settles on my heart. They say that home is where the hearts is. It's not home without Hermione.

My family all gaze at me with understanding eyes. I smile sadly and tell them that I'll see them again soon. All at once everything goes black again.

When I return to consciousness I'm in someones arms. I can hear Voldemort bragging about his victory. I can hear Hermione screaming out for me and my heart gives a painful lurch at the thought of causing her such distress. Then I'm on the ground and there is a battle raging around me.

We all fought ferociously. In the end we won but at a terrible cost. Tonks, Remus, Fred, Snape and so many other heroes.

Hermione approached me after the battle. And with tears in her eyes threw her arms around me. I returned her embrace without hesitation. After a moment I pulled away slightly. She looked at me in confusion and at that moment time seemed to stop. I decided now was the time, consequences be damned. And with that I pressed my lips to hers. She slowly sunk into the kiss and returned it with equal passion.

I knew in that moment, this was right. This was home.

THE END.

A/N: well now that I got out of me I can continue my other story. Review please. No flames.


End file.
